


Pilgrimage

by landsail0r



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Some angst, trans shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landsail0r/pseuds/landsail0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When years of binding begin to take their physical toll, Krem starts getting desperate for a solution. Varric has an idea of who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

“Krem?”

The Iron Bull’s voice echoed down the length of the barracks. Krem had his back to Bull, but he could hear the heavy footsteps moving towards him. He hunched his shoulders and gritted his teeth, gripping the rough bunched fabric in his hands until his knuckles went white. He didn’t look up when Bull reached his side and sat down beside him on the cot, making the wood creak ominously.

“Are you okay? Everyone else has been in the tavern fifteen minutes already.”

“It’s nothing new.” Krem made a face and tucked his hands between his knees in a half-hearted attempt to hide the rolled-up binder.

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

“It hurts, all right? You know that.” Krem shook his head.

“Can’t be good for you, crunching up your ribs for all those years.” Bull put a hand on Krem’s shoulder.

“And what other choice do I have? You can’t seriously be asking me to go out with my breasts swinging around.”

“Of course not. I don’t want you knocking off one of my horns.” Bull chuckled, obviously trying to coax a smile out of Krem. “Have the healers been no help?”

“I mean, they can stop it from hurting for a bit, but it’s not a solution, and it keeps getting worse.” Krem sighed and stood up, wincing a little and leaning against the wall.

“Then talk to the Inquisitor. Or let me talk to them. Hobbling around and pretending not to be in pain won’t get you anything but that doughy grimace Cullen’s always wearing.”

“I told you, I don’t want to trouble them! It’s not worth their time.” Krem frustratedly straightened up and shook out the binder.

“Then I’ll talk to Josephine. She owes me a favor.”

Krem rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just promise me I won’t end up another peg on that goddamn table.”

 

Krem was polishing his armor in the late-afternoon sunlight when he noticed Varric moving towards him from across the courtyard. He’d only spoken a handful of words to the dwarf before, and he squinted through the bright light with surprise as Varric leaned against a wall a few feet away.

“Listen—it’s Krem, right?”

Krem nodded.

“I heard through the grapevine that you’re having some… troubles, and are in the market for a healer.”

“Healers can’t do much for me.”

“Maybe the healers here can’t. It may surprise you, but the Inquisition doesn’t have a monopoly on Ferelden’s gifted and talented. At least, they won’t while I’m still around.” He chuckled.

Krem frowned. “I don’t follow.”

“To put it plainly, I know a guy. He’s not affiliated with the Inquisition because… well, for a lot of reasons, not least of which that Cullen would shit his trousers if he saw him around. He’s a bit hard to track down, but I think if we can find him he’ll be able to help.”

“There’s a whole lot of ‘ifs’ in this plan.”

“No offense, kid, but I was under the impression that you didn’t have a whole lot of options.”

“You got me there. Leaving aside everything else, how are we even going to find this guy?” Krem set down the oil-stained rag and stood up.

Varric grinned. “I’ve got no idea, but I’ll bet you good money Hawke might have some ideas. Oh, and if you breathe word of this to Cullen or Cassandra I’ll put a bolt through your shoulder.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Have we got ourselves a deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hopefully going to be updating this semi-regularly, but school and work might also cause some delays. I hope you're enjoying it! Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> (also the title is a working title only, i'm hoping to come up with a better one soon)


End file.
